Chef bierze sprawy w swoje ręce (TPNWH9)
Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Drużyny szukały kawałków puzzli po wszystkich trzech wyspach, jakie poznaliśmy w poprzednich odcinkach, Żmije dobrze wykombinowały, aby rozdzielić się jak poprzednio, w przeciwieństwie do Orłów, które finalnie przegrały. Nikt jednak nie opuścił wyspy, ale wróciła do nas Willow, która teraz jest Kąsającą Żmiją! Co stanie się dzisiaj? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Domek Żmij, pokój dziewczyn Willow: Leży zamyślona Alice: Hej! Co ci jest? Nie cieszysz się, że wróciłaś do gry? Willow: Ciesze się, ale świadomość, że w drugim domku są ludzie, którzy mnie z tej gry wywalili... Anastazja: To chyba lepiej, że nie wepchnęli tebie do tamtej drużyny, w naszym zespole budzie haraszniej! Alice: I dodatkowo masz z nami duże szanse zostać w grze! Mamy dużą przewagę liczebną nad Orłami!\ (PZ)Willow: Jeszcze dwa odcinki temu, byłyśmy rywalkami, a teraz mnie pocieszają... Najważniejsze, że dostałam drugą szanse, której nie zamierzam zmarnować! Domek Orłów, pokój chłopaków Simon i Matthew: Wychodzą Ben: Dobra zostaliśmy sami! Theo: I co z tego? Ben: Może zawrzemy sojusz? Theo: Wszystko ok, ale nas dwoje nie ma szans z Fioną, Simon, Matthew'em, Stellą i Julią, potrzebujemy kogoś trzeciego, co jest niemożliwe! Ben: Może... porozmawiałbym z Julią... Theo: '''Dobra, jak chcesz... '''Ben: ''Wychodzi'' Julia: ''Siedzi na schodkach przed domkiem, nagle zauważa Bena O! Hej Ben! Co tam? '''Ben: '''No właśnie, mam do ciebie sprawę... '''Julia: '''O co chodzi? '''Ben: '''Chciałbym zawrzeć z tobą i Theo sojusz... '''Julia: '''Naprawdę chciałabym ci pomóc, ale wiesz, jestem już w sojuszu... '''Ben: '''Może, zawrzemy sekretny sojusz, będzie on takim naszym małym sekretem '''Julia: '''No nie wiem... '(PZ)Julia: Propozycja Bena wydaje się dziwna, ale z drugiej strony, miałabym podwójne zabezpieczenie od eliminacji... 'Julia: '''Dobra! Zgadzam się, tylko niech to będzie tajemnica! '(PZ)Matthew: 'A Matthew siedział pod schodami i nagrał wszystko na dyktafon! :D '''Chef: '''CHERLAWE KARALUCHY CZAS NA KOLEJNE WYZWANIE '''Dahlia: '''Em... A gdzie Chris? '''Chef: '''Dzisiaj nie ma Chrisa! I nie ma też śniadania! '''Tom: '''Kanał! '''Chef: '''Dzisiaj was wykończę! Pierwsza część wyzwania to 3 kółka dookoła wyspy! Start! ''Uczestnicy zaczynają biec 'Tom: '''Chyba mu odbiło, że będziemy robić zadanie bez śniadania! Ja umieram z głodu! '''Emily: '''Codziennie się ziomek obżerasz, więc na dobre ci wyjdzie! '''Tom: '''Ale ja nie wytrzymam! '(PZ)Willow: 'Z kim mi przyszło być w drużynie! '''Willow: '''Ej! Może pobiegniemy skrótem! Chef nie zauważy! '''Joshua: '''No dobra, pewnie to nie ostatnie zadanie, więc lepiej się nie zmęczyć ''Kąsające Żmije biegną skrótem Szybujące Orły 'Simon: '''Widzicie gdzieś Żmije? '''Fiona: '''Nie! Są pewnie daleko na przód! '''Theo: '''To może podkręćmy trochę tempo, tylko ''bierze Bena na barana ''szybko! ''Kąsające Żmije 'Emily: '''Wow! Dobiegamy już do obozu! Jeszcze 2 okrążenia! '''Lillie: '''Dzięki Willow za ten skrót! '(PZ)Jon: 'Dahlia dobrze wybrała! Willow jest wartościowym członkiem naszego zespołu! ''Szybujące Orły, kilkadziesiąt minut później 'Fiona: '''Jestem zmęczona... nie dam rady... '''Theo: '''Damy radę! Jeszcze trochę! '''Simon: '''Dopiero zaczynamy drugie okrążenie, a Żmije są wiele do przodu! ''Nagle Żmije wyprzedzają Orły 'Simon: '''CO!? '''Alice: '''My już zaczynamy ostatnie okrążenie! Papatki! ''Po biegu 'Chef: '''Koniec pierwszej części! Żmije! Gratuluję, dostajecie jeden punkt! I to! ''Rzuca każdemu po kanapce 'Tom: 'Śniadanie! Tak! 'Chef: '''Zaś wy Orły, jesteście łamagami!!! Czas na drugie zadanie! ''Na plaży 'Chef: '''Wasze drugie zadanie! To wiszenie na tych belkach nad wodą! Jak się puścicie i wpadniecie do wody to odpadacie! Drużyna, której wszyscy uczestnicy wpadną do wody, przegrywa, a druga dostaje punkt! ŁAPAĆ BELKI ''Uczestnicy łapią belki i zaczynają wisieć 'Theo: '''Dobra! Z tym wyzwaniem damy sobie radę! Żmije nie mają szans ''Po ręce Lillie przechodzi robak 'Lillie: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaa! ''Puszcza belkę i wpada do wody 'Ben: '''Ja też nie utrzymam się długo! ''Puszcza się i wpada do wody 'Simon: '''Dobra, to nic, damy radę! '(PZ)Simon: 'Wiem co mówił Matthew, ale Ben jest taki słaby! To on powinien odejść! ''Mija kilkanaście minut '''Chef: '''No dalej puść się ktoś! '''Joshua: '''Nigdy! Wygramy to zadanie! Dalej Żmije! '''KŻ: '''Dalej Żmije! '''Julia: ''Wpada do wody Wybaczcie! '''Chef: '''Orły mają pięć osób, a Żmije dziewięć! '''Tom: '''Burczy mi w brzuchu! Jestem głodny! '''Emily: '''Dopiero żeś jadł! '(PZ)Tom: Nic na to nie poradzę, że kocham jeść! 'Tom: '''Nie dam rady! ''Wpada do wody '''Jon: '''Dahlia, jak tam? '''Dahlia: '''Trzymam się, ale nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam '''Jon: '''Dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! '''Dahlia: ''Rumieni się'' Stella: 'Ludziska! Mnie już ręce odpadają! ''Spada 'Fiona: '''Ja też nie dam rady! ''Też spada '''Simon: '''Zostaliśmy tylko we troje, a Żmij jest aż osiem! '''Alice: ''Wpada do wody'' Simon: 'Dobra, siedem, ale nadal jest ich dużo! '''Matthew: '''Mamy Theo! Nie przegramy '(PZ)Chef: 'Theo jest silny, to wielka góra mięśni! Ale wszystko ma swój ciężar, he he >:) ''Belka Theo zaczyna pękać 'Theo: '''Co jest!? ''Wpada do wody razem z połamaną belką 'Simon: '''Hej! To nie fair! '''Matthew: '''Simon, ja już nie wytrzymam, wszystko w twoich rękach! ''Wpada do wody '''(PZ)Matthew: '''Już nie wygramy, Julia, możesz zacząć się pakować, albo i nie... Mam lepszy pomysł >:) '''Willow: ''Wpada do wody'' Simon: '''Zostałem ostatni... Muszę to wygrać '''Joshua: '''Simon! Możesz się poddać! I tak już przegraliście! To nie ma sensu\ '''Jon: '''Hmmm... Ej! Dahlia! '''Dahlia: '''Co? '''Jon: Podaj mi tego kamienia co jest na dnie! Dahlia: ''Podaje kamień Jonowi'' Jon: ''Rzuca kamieniem i trafia w ramie Simona'' Simon: 'Ał! ''Puszcza się i spada ''To nie fair! '''Chef: '''Orły-Łamagi znowu przegrały! Żmije dostaną punkt kolejne kanapki! ''Rzuca je Żmiją ''zostały nam trzy zadania, ale jak Orły przegrają kolejne zadanie, to pójdą na eliminację! '(PZ)Simon: 'Nie rozumiem co się dzieje, do niedawna szło nam bardzo dobrze... '''Chef: '''Wasze trzecie zadanie to płynięcie wpław na Wyspę Irmin! Ja będę na was tam czekał ''Łapie się drabinki helikoptera Uczestnicy płyną Helikopter 'Chris: '''I jak im idzie? '''Chef: 'Żmije idą jak burza, a Orły przegrywają, jeżeli nie dopłyną pierwsi na Irmin, to przegrają wyzwanie! 'Chris: '''Kogo obstawiasz, że wyleci? '''Chef: '''To chyba logiczne Chris, Ben, jest największą kulą u nogi dla drużyny! Spójrz na kamerę, czy nikt już nie dopłynął! '''Chris: '''Jeszcze nie, myślę, że płynący, nie rozmawiający uczestnicy to nuda, puśćmy reklamy! ''Reklama 'Chris: '''Totalna Porażka podbiła już Kanadę! Pewien maleńki kraj europejski postanowił pójść jej śladem '''Mislav: '''To tutaj spędzimy najbliższe tygodnie!? '''Chris: '''Gastka nastolatków zmierzy się z obrzydliwymi... '''Zala: '''Ale śmierdzi '''Chris: '''Bolesnymi '''Gasper: '''Chyba złamałem piszczel '''Chris: '''I kompromitującymi zadaniami! A to wszystko na cieplutkiej i rajskiej wyspie! To wszystko, w nowym reality show! '''WYSPA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: CHORWACJA '''już wkrótce! ''Koniec reklamy, Chef stoi na plaży na Irminie 'Chef: '''Do tej pory na mecie mamy pięć Orłów i sześć Żmij! Orły mają szansę by jeszcze wszystko naprawić! ''Dopływają Fiona i Julia 'Chef: '''Orły zdobywają punkt i kanapki! '''SO: '''Taaaaaaaaaaak! '''Chef: '''Poczekajmy na resztę, i przejdziemy do czwartej części zadania! ''Kilkanaście minut później 'Chef: '''Czwarta część wyzwania łamagi! Musicie wejść na szczyt wielkiego drzewa! Start! '''Simon: '''Dobra! Nie marnujmy czasu! ''Zaczynają się wspinać 'Willow: '''Ej, czekajcie! '''Jon: '''Czemu? '''Willow: '''Wydaje mi się, że drzewo jest puste w środku, jeśli tak jest, to będzie łatwo nam się wspinać! '''Joshua: '''To idź to sprawdź! '''Willow: '''Ok! ''Sprawdza ''Jest puste! Na dodatek nie powinno być problemów we wspinaniu się na szczyt! '''Dahlia: '''No to idziemy ''Wchodzą do drzewa i wspinają się po jej wewnętrznej stronie Szybujące Orły 'Ben: '''Ej! Nie widać Żmij! '''Simon: '''Pewnie wspinają się po drugiej stronie drzewa '''Stella: '''To ma sens, na tamtą stronę nie świeci słońce! '''Matthew: '''Ale to nie wiele daje, dzisiaj nie jest gorąco! '(PZ)Matthew: '''Myślę, że pora na mały sabotaż '''Matthew: ''Łapie gałąź nad sobą, na której stałą Fiona, gałąź zaczyna się bujać'' Fiona: 'Matthew! Puść! Zaraz ''spada ''aaaaaaaa! '''Matthew: '''Ludzie Fiona spadła! Sorka Fiona! '''Fiona(w krzaku): '''Ała... Nic się nie stało! Jestem cała! '''Simon: '''Ja po nią wrócę! Wy wchodźcie! Nie możemy przegrać! ''Wraca Wnętrze drzewa '''Willow: ''Wygląda przez dziuplę Nadganiamy ich, ale brakuje Fiony i Simona '''Lillie: '''Mamy szansę wygrać! ''Szczyt drzewa Chef: 'Mam nadzieje, że Orły nie przegrają! Bo następne zadanie to wiszenie głową w dół z gałęzi obok mnie! '(PZ)Chef: 'Taka powtóreczka z pierwszego sezonu ''Szybujące Orły docierają na szczyt 'Chef: '''Orły jesteście prawie pierwsi, jeszcze rudy i sweciara! ''Nagle z dziupli wychodzą Żmije 'Willow: '''Nie ma już takiej potrzeby! '''Chef: '''Czyli Żmije wygrywają! Dobra robota! A wy Orły JESTEŚCIE ŁAMAGAMI I CHERLAKAMI JEDNO Z WAS DZISIAJ ODPADNIE! '''SO: '''ooooooooo... ''Jakiś czas później, las 'Matthew: '''Witajcie na zebraniu sojuszowym! '''Fiona: '''Em... dlaczego nie ma Julii? '''Matthew: '''Już wyjaśniam ''Puszcza nagranie, na którym Julia zawiera sojusz z Benem '(PZ)Matthew: '''Ta... '(PZ)Fiona: '...zdradziecka... '(PZ)Stella: '...mała... '(PZ)Simon: '...sz**ta... '(PZ)Matthew: '...ma przesrane! '''Matthew: '''Rozumiem, że głosujemy na Julię? '''Simon: '''To chyba oczywiste! '''Matthew: '''Dobra ''Idzie do domku Domek '''Matthew: ''Chce wejść do pokoju i nagle słyszy rozmowę Julii, Bena i Theo, na temat tego kogo chcą wyeliminować'' '(PZ)Matthew: '''Pomogę im, pozbędą się swojego celu, a na następnej dopiero eliminacji, drużyna rzuci się na Julię jak wygłodniałe sępy, Matthew, jesteś genialny! ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chef: '''Dobra cherlaki! Mam tu sześć pianek! Pierwsze cztery dostają wszyscy chłopacy! '''Ben: '''Jej! Znowu przetrwałem eliminację! '''Chef: '''Zostały szweciara, dwulicówa i bambuska, przedostatnia pianka trafia do... . . . . . Szweciara! '''Fiona: '''Ufff ''Łapie piankę '''Chef: '''Zostały dwulicówa i bambuska, ostatnią piankę dostaje... . . . . . . . . . . Dwulicówa! Bambuska wylatujesz! '''Simon, Fiona, Matthew(udawane OFC) i Stella: '''CO!? '''Chef: '''To co słyszałaś! ''Bierze Stellę, wrzuca ją do kuli i spycha ze zjeżdżalni ''No, kolejna wyleciała, aby dowiedzieć się, kto będzie następny, OGLĄDAJCIE TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĘ NA WYSPIE HURSA!!! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa